Mi Ángel
by NaurikAelenium1704
Summary: La vida de Diana cambio radicalmente cuando su padre la dejo abandonada a medianoche en la calle, sola y sin nadie a quien acudir se refugia en una iglesia dedicada al Arcángel Gabriel, sin saberlo, esta a punto de meterse en un lió aún mas grande, donde Ángeles y Demonios trataran de ganar su favor y un misterioso chico parece ser el centro de todo.


Estaba en el auto con mis padres, cerca de las 11 de la noche, yo traía puestos los audífonos y escuchaba música entre nostálgica y triste, estaban borrachos, mi padre más que mi madre – ¡Déjame manejar mujer!- le gritaba mi padre mientras mi madre tomaba una vuelta a la izquierda saliendo del Eje –Por última vez, ¡Estas BORRACHO!- le respondió ella, afuera empezaba a llover y me alegraba haber traído aunque fuera un suéter y una pashmina, regresábamos de una fiesta y mi madre insistió en que llevara una falda, por lo que mi atuendo no era el mejor para el clima, gracias a Dios teníamos el auto, pero el ambiente en el no era el mejor del mundo -¡MUJER!- le grito mi padre sumamente enojado y ella, harta de él, se orillo y salió del coche para subir al asiento del pasajero, mi padre le abrió y se salió enojado y cuando ella entro le azoto la puerta, note que ella se ponía los audífonos igual que yo, cuando estaba borracho y manejando, mi padre no lo notaba y solía mantenerse callado.

Fue en ese momento en que mi padre abrió mi puerta y agarro la bolsa que yo llevaba en la cual tenía, mi libro, celular y cartera y la aventó a la calle -¡¿Qué haces?!- le grite y sin pensarlo dos veces me quite el cinturón y corrí a proteger mi libro de la lluvia, cuando voltee para volver al coche solo vi como se alejaba por la calle -¡ESPERA!- grite aterrorizada, la lluvia pronto empezó a aumentar y aun estábamos muy lejos de mi casa, aparte, si llegaba a la casa no sabría lo que mi padre me haría.

Pronto la calle era más amenazadora, me sentí como una presa y corrí a la poca seguridad y luz que el Eje me proporcionaba, no tenía a donde ir, ninguna amiga a la cual acudir y ningún novio que fuera corriendo a buscarme, la gente que pasaba me veía raro, no llevaba ni un paraguas y mi ropa era muy corta. Empecé a caminar al lado contrario de mi casa, cerca había un 7/11 y de ahí le pediría a la persona en cargo que le hablara a la policía y ellos se harían cargo de llevarme a casa sana y salva y de juzgar correctamente a mi padre. Sonaba sencillo, pero con tanta lluvia y un libro que proteger dude de hacer tal travesía, pero no había otra opción.

Empecé a caminar pegada a los edificios para no mojarme tanto, recordé la bolsa de plástico donde guarde un toper y, haciendo una pequeña pausa, resguarde el libro en ella, y seguí mi camino a la tienda.

Camine y camine, estaba más lejos de lo que yo había calculado, hasta que al fin vi el letrero de mi

salvación, entre y tras la caja había un joven de veintitantos años –Disculpa…- dije tímida y me volteo a ver extrañado –No vendemos alcohol a menores niñita- me dijo amenazantemente –No quiero alcohol- le explique y me miro -¿Entonces qué?- trate de ignorar su voz y le dije –Quisiera llamar a la policía, mi padre me abandono en la calle y no se a donde ir- su mirada se volvió algo traviesa –Así que te abandono- salto de detrás de las cajas y se empezó a acercar a mi -¿Porqué no te quedas en mi casa esta noche y mañana le hablamos a la policía?- supe en ese momento que no era de fiar y le grite -¡Aléjate!- trato de agarrarme pero yo retrocedí y salí corriendo de la tienda sin rumbo fijo, no me moleste en mirar si venía atrás de mi, solo corrí -¡Espera ahí niña!- oí que me gritaba el hombre y apresure el paso, di un giro repentino y me escondí en las sombras del umbral de una casa, vi como el hombre me buscaba con la mirada y, al no encontrarme, volvió a la tienda.

Cuando calcule que era seguro volver al Eje tome aire y salí de las sombras, en ese momento sentí una mano en mi hombro –No tan rápido- dijo una voz a mis espaldas y oí risas -¿Qué dicen, dinero o cuerpo?- pregunto el que me tenía agarrada mientras me volteaban para verme, eran como siete hombres con paliacates cubriéndoles la cara y muy fachosos, me acorralaron contra la pared y sentí sus miradas recorrerme, yo empecé a llorar y los gritos de ayuda se quedaron atorados en mi garganta –Mmmmm, no sé, las rubias y mas pechugonas son las mejores- opino uno y los demás asintieron –Dinero- votaron todos y uno me golpeo en la cara al tiempo que me arrebato la bolsa, deje que hurgaran en ella, me celular era viejo a más no poder, ni cámara tenia, el libro no les intereso y tomaron mi cartera, la abrieron y sacaron tomo mi dinero, cerca de $200 pesos. Votaron mi bolsa y cartera antes de salir corriendo.

Lentamente y aun llorando recogí mis cosas y cuando salí al Eje note que no sabía en que parte estaba, corrí tanto que pase la calle por donde pase con mis padre –No, no- murmure en la oscuridad, no quería volver a pasar por la tienda, así que camine al lado contrario una vez más, me dolía todo el lado izquierdo de la cara y como traía algunos anillos el hombre me empezó a sangrar, y ni así, nadie se detuvo a ayudarme.

Camine tanto que mis pies empezaron a dolerme, así pasó una eternidad cuando la vi, una iglesia enorme con dos campanarios, una bóveda y un gran umbral donde podría resguardarme, me proporcionaba algo de luz, sombras y un techo para no mojarme, subí los escalones que llevaban a la gran puerta de manera y mire el vitral asombrada, habían hecho una representación de cuando el Arcángel Gabriel le anuncio a María que tendría un hijo.

Quien lo había hecho tenía un gran amor por su trabajo y la obra pues todos los finos detalles estaban bien representados, las alas de Gabriel parecía que tenían luz propia y la fina cara de María parecía pintada, sonreí a pesar del dolor y la tristeza, jamás había sido una persona religiosa, pero la cara de Gabriel me proporciono paz y me sentí protegida el la entrada que el vigilaba desde el cristal, me acurruque donde las sombras me taparan, abrase mi bolsa y me cubrí con mi pashmina para dormir un poco.

No podía dormir por mucho tiempo, tenía miedo de que llegara alguien y decidiera robarme o, pero aun, violarme, cuando por fin logre pegar el ojo un rato oí una voz -¿Est…ien?- aun estaba algo dormida, lentamente abrí mis cansados y adoloridos ojos y vi a un joven como de 18 años parado frente a mi -¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar y negué con la cabeza, alcanzaba a ver que el cielo se ponía más claro, era de madrugada, sentía una gran costra en mi lado izquierdo de la cara y no dejaba de moquear –Ven, te llevare adentro- me dijo amablemente y me ayudo a pararme.

Mis piernas estaban débiles y caí ni bien logre dar un paso, el me sostuvo y me cargo para entrar a la iglesia, la cual ya tenía sus puertas abiertas, estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia y era horrible, llegamos al fondo, donde el sacerdote ponía su Biblia y todo lo que usaba para la misa, atrás de la mesa había un hombre mayor con una túnica blanca con morado y una cruz de plata alrededor del cuello –Santo Dios- dijo al verme -¿Qué paso?- pregunto alarmado, usaba lentes y ya tenía algunas canas –Estaba dormida afuera de la entrada- le explico el chico –Deja que descansé en tu habitación, después de la misa la atenderé- dijo el padre mientras las campanas de la primera misa sonaban, una habitación era igual a una cama caliente y un lugar a salvo para mí en esos momentos, quería agradecerle pero tenía demasiado sueño, sin notarlo cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida mucho antes de llegar a la habitación. Sentí que algo suave y caliente tocaba mi mejilla izquierda poco después antes de perderme en un sueño negro.

Desperté cerca de la 3 de la tarde, lo sé porque había un gran reloj en la habitación, las mantas que me cubrían era suaves y calientitas y el colchón era como una nube –Buenos días- me dijo una bella voz a mi lado, voltee y mi a una bella mujer de pelo negro y grandes ojos marrones, jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien tan bonita –Hola- logre decir y puso su mano en mi frente -¿Cómo te sientes?- le sonreí sin notarlo –Mejor, gracias- me devolvió la sonrisa –Me llamo Cintia- me dijo –Gabriel me dijo que te encontró afuera de la iglesia- la mire extrañada -¿Gabriel?- se paro y me ayudo a sentarme –El chico que te ayudo- cuando me senté note que no llevaba mi ropa, ahora traía puesto una piyama ridículamente grande para mí, me sonroje al notar que alguien debió cambiarme –Disculpa…- dije nerviosa -¿Quién me cambio?- rio –Fui yo, soy la única mujer por aquí a estas horas- me sonroje mucho –Gracias…-.

Ojala les guste, ya veré cuando publico el siguiente capitulo 3


End file.
